Operation: PRODIGY
by justinslone
Summary: About two years after numbuh fourteen took over sector V, there newest agent starts his first mission soon. what will numbuh 31 discover about his distant leader in the days that follow?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hi. This is the first chapter of my first story posted on If my reviews are good then I will continue this story and I will always respond to any reviews posted. Please enjoy.**

Operation: Prodigy.

Prologue: Operative-Numbuh 31

"Congratulations Jessy, I mean numbuh 31." his commanding officer said. He had been at the academy for six months now, and had finally been assigned a numbuh. He was excited about graduating, and as he sat in his freezing dorm of the academy being thanked by his c.o. and friend he couldn't help but think about what his first mission would be under the famous numbuh 14.

"Now I am warning you numbuh 31, sector V is one of the most celebrated sectors in the entire KND, and has the highest mission success rate. Along with the honor, you will receive a high amount of responsibility."

"I understand, thank you." he said smiling.

"Alright then, go, your going to miss your transport. When you get to moonbase there will be a minor briefing then you will wait for your pickup back to sector V. It will probably ne numbuh 26. He is the best pilot in the sector."

A boy walked through the sliding door. "Your late for your transport uhh," he flipped through a chart he was carrying "numbuh 31."

"Oh ok, he said standing, thank you." he said.

Twenty minutes later he was sitting in the back of a bus transport headed for moonbase. It was packed. Kids piled in and filled the seats. The trip was a half an hour flight. A transport was much longer then say a fighter ship or a p.t.d. (personal transportation device.) Mainly because of weight and the way the ships were built. In a T32 dual winged bomber it would be a five minute trip. He knew this because it was his favorite ship. And now that he was assigned to the most pristine sector in the organization he may have a chance.

The moonbase was a beehive. It thrived with kids running from floor to floor, office to office, desk to desk, delivering and receiving information. His first impression of the kids next door head quarters was a big one. He did as he was told and navigated to the front desk on the third floor and reported for briefing.

"Noobie eh? Two floors up there is a computer lab specifically for briefings. Pick one and put your numbuh and kid i.d. It should bring up your briefing."

He tried to thank the girl behind the desk but was cut off when she told him to move along. He was sitting at a computer and did as the woman said.

"Hello numbuh 31." it was the computers girly voice that caught him by surprise. "You have been assigned to sector V. You will be lead by numbuh 14." A chart appeared on the screen. It showed a picture of him.

**Male. 11 years of age. Intelligence: above average. Speciality: hand to hand combat, tactical positioning, 2x4 weaponry including small arms and explosives.**

His statistics were incredible. Just as good as they said he was. One other thing caught his eye. His first leader was numbuh 1. That wouldn't have been surprising except for the fact that all of sector V's members were initially recruited by numbuh 14. That meant that as soon as he gained control of sector V he recruited all new members. Numbuh 16, 17, 26, and now 31 served under him. He was surprised his own data was already in the computer.

"Numbuh 31?" A kid in a green hoody with spiked red hair asked from behind.

"Yah, that's me." he said tuning around. "Hey, your numbuh 16 huh?"

"Yep, now its time to go. Numbuh 26 was busy so I came instead. Its nice to meet you."

"You to."

He boarded another bus transport, only this time he was the only one besides numbuh 16.

"Can I ask you a question numbuh 16?"

"Shoot." he replied.

"Why did numbuh 14 recruit all new operatives when he got command of sector V?"

"He was the only one left in the sector. No one knows what exactly happened but at the time there were four members lead by numbuh 1. One day they get a routine mission, some extraction mission. No one really knows but all that's proven is that numbuh 14 was the only one left."

"Wow, that's pretty intense."

"Yah," numbuh 16 said, "but we don't really talk about it. Numbuh 14 isn't the most talkative kid."

He stood at the entrance of a room with a bed and bear walls. It was the third story of the tree house.

"Unload your stuff then come down and meet the guys. They should be here anytime now." numbuh 16 said before he left. Numbuh 31 put his bag by the foot of the bed. All his clothes were thick and heavy. He had lived at the academy for six months and the summer warmth shocked him left him with nothing to wear but the clothes he had on. He heard a loud rumble and looked out his window. A large ship hovered next to the open dock of the tree house, then slowly pulled in. He left his room and headed toward the living area.

Three kids walked through the sliding door. The one to the left was a girl with long brown hair. The one to the right was a boy with a beany on. And the one in the center was a boy who wore black sunglasses, and who's black hair hung over his eyes. Numbuh 16 joined them and asked for a damage report. Numbuh 31 realized he was looking at the best in the business. He was looking at Sector V.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is this the new agent?" numbuh 14 asked. His voice alone was extremely intimidating.

"Yah," numbuh 16 replied "say hello to numbuh 31." The brown headed girl said hello. She told him she was numbuh 17.

"Get the kid up to speed with the way things work. We still got four more hours off daylight and I don't want to have an incompetent agent on my squad if we get another mission." and with that numbuh 14 left.

"Don't mind him," it was the boy with the beany. "I am numbuh 26, I will be your pilot for the next few years." he said with a smile. "I think you will find our arsenal of ships very impressive. Follow me I will take you to our dock."

He stood in aw among the ships. Large heavy ones. Small single passenger fighters and everything in between. He wanted to fly one.

"Maybe later. Your not trained to fly half of these ships. But don't fret, stick with me I will change all of that." he said with a smile.

"All operatives report to briefing." the intercom boomed.

"Looks like you have your first mission." numbuh 26 said leading him to the briefing room.

"This will be a normal extraction." numbuh 14 said standing behind a large podium. "We need this." a hologram of a large clear cylinder with handles and a wooden box at the base. "It is an experimental weapon that, from the information our sources have given us, has the power to neutralize all electronic 2x4 technology in a 30 meter range. Not just weapons though, were talking computer systems, ships, communicators, everything. Obviously, this mission is of the highest importance so stay on your toes. Numbuh 31 never leave my side understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright then, lets get going." then he left the podium and everyone who was gathered around followed him to the dock.

"Were taking two different ships." numbuh 14 said. "Me and numbuh 26 in the H7 dual fighter. Everyone else in the transport. Take the battle armored one. Leave about ten minutes after we do. That should give you enough time to load those taffy cannons on, and for us to do a couple rounds over the V.A.S. ( Villains Armory Building). We will come up with an infiltration plan on site." He and numbuh 26 climbed into the small aircraft. It had two sets of wings one on top of each other, and two jaw-breaker gatlin guns.

"Alright get those cannons on the bus." numbuh 17 said with authority.

"Thats a beautiful ship." numbuh 31 said in aw as the H7 left the dock. Its engines pulsed with blue, yellow, and red flames.

"Common numbuh 31, I'll show you how to mount a R.S. taffy cannon onto a transport."

"Ok." numbuh 31 said.

"Alright, here is the plan." numbuh 14 said over the head set. His voice rang in numbuh 31's ears as he sat in the back of the transport. "We are going in through the roof. No need to be quiet on this one. No matter how we go in, with this kind of security, they will know we are there the second we step foot on the base. We will use the H7's jaw breaker guns to put a whole big enough in the roof for you to pull right in. The top floor is the securities main office so don't even get out of the transport until your cannons are spent. Numbuh 26 will back us up with strategic fire from the H7. Then I will give follow up commands on the ground. You get all that 31?"

"Yes sir." he said without hesitation. There ship was still 30 seconds from the base.


End file.
